


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Ezmina98



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred Knows All, M/M, Oblivious Bruce, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezmina98/pseuds/Ezmina98
Summary: Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was many things. Adoptive son of Gotham’s playboy prince, Brucie Wayne, CEO of Wayne enterprises, former partner of Gotham’s own beloved vigilante, though now he went by red robin.Timothy was many things, some known by all, most not so much, such as the fact that he was in a committed relationship. A relationship with another member of Gotham’s so called “bat-family”, Jason Peter Todd.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small part of what I intend to write, but I wanted to get it posted so I didn’t forget about it or chicken out

Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was many things. Adoptive son of Gotham’s playboy prince, Brucie Wayne, CEO of Wayne enterprises, former partner of Gotham’s own beloved vigilante, though now he went by red robin.  
Timothy was many things, some known by all, most not so much, such as the fact that he was in a committed relationship. A relationship with another member of Gotham’s so called “bat-family”, Jason Peter Todd.  
Jason and Tim had succeeded fairly well in keeping their relationship from their family, not that it was very hard, being the two sons who were able slip under the radar the easiest. The only person who knew was Oracle- Barbara Gordon- but it was nigh impossible to hide things from Oracle, family or not.  
It wasn’t that their family didn’t care about them or what (or who) they were doing. In Tim’s case, their family considered him capable enough to be left to his own devices, they didn't think he needed to be checked in on nearly as often as some of his other family members. They were wrong. As for Jason, most of their family felt it better to simply not know everything that he was up to.


End file.
